We're Halfway There
by TheDodger55
Summary: Back then, the team was halfway there, now they've gone all the way.


**A/N: Based off the song "We're Halfway There" by BTR.**

After a grueling day of job hunting, Jackie, KC, and Riley decided to meet Zack and Sam at Starbucks to talk about it. Sam and Zack were talking about the new shows coming out in summer that they couldn't wait for when they heard the door close and they both smiled as Jackie, KC, and Riley came to their table.

"Hey, guys." greeted Sam.

"Hey." Jackie said.

"Hows the job hunt coming?" asked Zack.

"Bad." said KC.

"Horrible." said Jackie.

"Probably the worst life has to offer." Riley said.

"Man, I'm glad Sam and I don't have to worry about this, yet." said Zack taking a sip of his drink.

"You're lucky. Man, the managers get on my nerves. They're so prejudiced." said KC.

"What do you mean?" asked Riley.

"I mean, like, they ask me "What are your interests?" For one, I put down "The paranormal." and it's like he threw my application in the trash!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Turns out he was a Christian and you know how they are with the paranormal stuff, all evil."

"No way, the same thing happened to me." said Jackie.

"Now that you mention it, that kinda happened to me too." Riley said.

"Wow, guess the 3 of you were all ripped off." said Sam.

"Yeah, man, I wish we could get an easy job that we'd all like." Riley said leaning back in his chair. Then, they all heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry," said the man, "but I couldn'thelp myself to overhearing your conversation. Sounds like you all are looking for a good job."

"The never ending quest." said Jackie.

"Well, I may have a good job for you." said the man.

"How?" Riley asked.

"I'm a producer from Cartoon Network."

"No way!" Zack said.

"Yes way. Anyway, for the summer, we're starting to get the idea that reality shows may be good for our ratings. Now, sounds like you guys are interested in ghosts." said the man.

"Yeah." said KC with interest.

"How about you 5 star in a ghost hunting show called "The Othersiders"?" said the man.

"Zack and I, too!" Sam asked excited.

"Of course, these 3 can't have all the fun." said the man. "So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, wouldn't it be hard to get the locations and stuff?" Riley asked.

"Well, once you guys sign the contracts and all, the show doesn't come on in about 4 months, and the locations, you might say you're halfway there." said the producer.

"Well, I wanna go all the way. I'm in." said KC.

"So am I" said Jackie.

"Of course." said Sam.

"This is a once in a lifetime thing for me." said Zack.

"I guess I'm in, too." said Riley.

"Perfect!" said the producer. "Now we need your roles."

"I'm good with with plans and organizing." said KC.

"Great! You'll be Case Manager!"

"I know some pretty good places we can go to."

"Awesome! You'll be Researcher!"

"I'm great with cameras." said Zack.

"Tech manager! Love it!"

"I've made a few websites in my past." said Sam.

"Webmaster! Great! And, what will you do?" he asked looking at Rley.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm a pretty good leader." Riley said.

"Lead Investigator! Perfect! Now, just come to the station, get the contracts signed, by your parents, too, return it to me, and we have a deal." said the producer. Riley shook his hand.

"I think we've made it already." said Riley.

At Riley's House

The 5 of them called their parents and told them to meet at Riley's house for a meeting. After 15 minutes of explaining, the parents weren't sure of what they were dealing with.

"So, just like that?" asked Mr. Litman. "You're just gonna take the jobs?"

"Yeah, that's kinda what we've been trying to tell you." Riley said.

"Mon, Dad, we really want this." said KC. "This is our chance to get jobs."

"Live our dream." said Sam.

"And be famous." said Jackie. The parents exchanged glances at eachother then smiled.

"Where do we sign?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yes!" the 5 of them yelled to the sky. "We're halfway there!"

"Wow, never thought I'd hear Riley say that." said KC jokingly.

4 Months Later

They all entered Riley's garage with their team shirts on when the door opened and in came the camera crew and the producer.

"Alright, you all ready to be stars?" asked the producer.

"Heck, yeah, give us the most haunted places you have to offer." said Riley.

"Oh, we will." the producer said getting serious. "Now, we have a list of locations on this laptop, one for every week. Knock yourselves out." He handed the laptop to Jackie and they all got down to work.

After 15 minutes

"How about Lincoln Heights Jail?" asked Jackie.

"A jail?" asked KC.

"Yeah, pretty good reports."

"Looks good enough." said Riley. The rest agreed.

"So this week, we'll investigate Lincoln Heights Jail." The team was now halfway there with what they got themselves into.

4 Months Later

The team was at Riley's house watching the Alcatraz episode that just happened last week. The team couldn't believe how far they've gotten.

"And to think I had my doubts about this. Never thought I'd ever say "We're halfway there"." said Riley.

"Man, I'm still in the state of shock when the producer came to us with this job." said Zack.

"I know right?" asked Jackie.

"These weeks have gone by so fast." said Sam.

"Just think about it, guys, back then, we were all halfway there. Now we've gone all the way." said KC.

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_And nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_

_And looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

**A/N: Review please!**_  
_


End file.
